The Girl Dragon Slayer Lucy
by ALoveMysteriousWritter
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are brother and sister. Lucy went searching for the dragons leaving Natsu alone.When Lucy came back she found Natsu gone. She went everywhere looking for him. After Lucy going trough a lot of bad things . Lucy found Natsu at fairy tail. What will happen if Erza became attractive to Lucy and so did Lucy After a while? What if Erza found Lucy's scariest secret? ERLU
1. Natsu Sister?

Chapter One

Natsu Sister?

Lucy was walking in magnolia port as she looked at her map as she walked around. She had a sword in a holster placed on her waist. She was wearing a shirt that had one sleeve missing. She had casual pants that went all the way to her ankles and was wearing army boots. There were laces around the top of the boots and ended at the top of the boots.

She started to walk but stopped walking when a gust of wind came past her. She turned her head to see a exeed standing on her shoulder. She was completely black but had blue stripes all around her like a tiger.

"Oh hey Star you ready to meet little bro!" Lucy said as Excitement ran through her. Star sat down on Lucy's shoulder and replied " yea I wonder if brother has a exceed two!"

Star said in a happy tone and jumping in excitement. Then they were in front of the guild hall of fairy tail.

 **Mira Point Of View**

I started to clean some dishes that were in the sink to kill time. Today was a normal day so far Natsu was out fishing, Erza eating her cake, Brother screaming about men, And the rest of the of the guild was yelling and drinking. I got done with the dishes and all of a sodden I heard the guild doors crash open.

Must be happy and Natsu. But when i looked up I saw a girl that had blond hair in a long pony tail. She had a sword holster at her waist. It had cool designs on it like fire,ice, snow, water, and dragons. She had a black and blue shirt on. One of her sleeve was missing on the left arm. On her left arm she had finger less gloves and it went all the way up to her elbows. There was a black and blue striped cat like happy on her shoulder.

"Is Natsu Dragneel here?" the women said looking around. She had a sweet voice like a angel.

"No ma'am. Why do you need him anyways and who are you?" Erza said in a scary voice. She standed up from the table she was at and put down her cake.

"Oh i'm sorry I totally forgot to introduce myself my name is Lucy-" but Lucy was cut off by someone behind her.

"Dragneel, my long lost big sis." My eyes widen as I saw Natsu standing behind Lucy. Lucy smiled big as Natsu ran up to her and hugged the living hell out of her. She wrapped her arms around Natsu and squeezed him hard.

"So how have you been little bro?" Lucy said as she breaks the hug and holds his shoulder. Natsu smiled brightly at lucy and replied " I have been fine i found fairy tail and it became my second family and you can apart of it." natsu said with a big smile and happiness all over his face.

Lucy smiled and let go of his shoulder then ruffled his hair. "Same as always." Lucy said with a big grin on her face. I could see a little tear forming in her eye but went away.

"So how about you big sis how have you been?" Natsu said jumping up and down excited to learn about her sister journey. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I have been good, I searched almost all of Fiore for ya and everyone else. Then I ran into some trouble but I got out of it you know me nothing can bring me down." Lucy said as she pointed her thumb at herself. Natsu started to laugh and then hugged her in a more sentimental hug this time.

"I hate to interrupt but what the HECK IS GOING ON!" Erza yelled in as scary voice and as she gave off a scary aura. Everyone started to tremble in fear and even Natsu. But Lucy stood there with no fear at all but smiled sweetly. She then looked at Natsu and began to laugh loudly.

"This is priceless Natsu. Remember when you used to say I am Natsu Dragneel and no one can beat me and I am the strongest in the world. Then you would try and beat me and then you would get the butt kicked by me and Igneel." Lucy said as she stopped laughing and wiped a tear away.

Everyone stared in shock as she was with a dragon two. Then Lucy stood in front of Erza and put out her hand. "The names Lucy Dragneel, Natsu brother, and yes if you are wondering I use Dragon slaying magic like Natsu but something awesomer." lucy said with a big sweet smile.

Erza took the hand and shook it.

"I am Erza Scarlet, or known as the Titania and the strongest female wizard in this guild." Erza said as she took back her hand and put it back on her side. Lucy's eyes turned into stars as she appeared behind Erza then left of her then right of her and she appeared in the front of her with a happy face and ecstatic face.

"Your armor is soooo cool. How did you get it? Oh did you make it? Is it sturdy and magic proof. AHAHHHHHH so cool!" Lucy went on talking about Erza's armor. I look over to see Erza smiling a little. I walk out of the bar and towards Natsu who sweat dropped and was embarrassed. I stand next to Natsu who was putting his face into his hands.

"So tell me about this _sister_ of yours?" I ask Natsu and putting a hand on his solder. Natsu lifted his head away from his hands and looked at me.

"She is energetic and loves swords and armor. She has more than one Dragon slayer element and she loves fighting. It is her thing and she loves to be scary." as he said scary lucy you could see him tremble at the thought of it.

I start to giggle at the thought of it. Then a door slam open and Reveal master walking out of his office. I run up to him and say "master look it is a new dragon slayer her name is Lucy Dragneel Natsu's older sister."

He looked at me shocked and wide eyed. Master calmed down and walk past me and moved over to Lucy and Erza. Erza must have spotted him because she said "Master this is Lucy, Lucy this is Makarov the third master of fairy tail." Lucy bend down to Master size and put out her hand.

Master took the hand and smiled.

" "The names Lucy Dragneel, Natsu brother, and yes if you are wondering I use Dragon slaying magic like Natsu but something awesome" Lucy said with a bright smile. Master shook his head up and down.

"The names master Makarov the guild master of this guild and I use Light Magic and it makes me grow. You are way nicer then Natsu and more polite i might say myself." Master said while giggling. Lucy stood with a angry face that made me tremble a bit. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled at Natsu across the guild. Natsu froze as he heard his name from lucy.

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu said as he face Lucy with a nervous face.

"Are you being polite and using your manners?" Lucy asked as she got closer to Natsu with a scary aura and a scary face. In the corner of my eye I thought I was Erza tremble a little but I think I am hallucinating. "Sometimes ma'am." Natsu replied in a scared voice. Lucy sighed and calmed down. Then she turned around to face Master and then asked "Master may I join fairy tail?"

Everyone stared in shock as he replied "YES YOU CAN WELCOME THE NEW MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" We all shouted in excitement even Erza. Natsu ran up to Lucy and hugged her. Then Lucy walked up to me and smiled sweetly. I am guessing you are Mirajane." she asked as I shook my head in a yes motion.

She then smiled bigger and put out her hand she was about to speak but I beat her two it. "The name is Mirajane Strauss, I have a y head in a yes motion.

She then smiled bigger and put out her hand she was about to speak but I beat her two it. "The name is Mirajane Strauss, I have a brother his name is Elfman Strauss. And you can call me Mira. no need to explain who you are I heard everything." I smiled at Lucy how smiled back. "Oh yea wear do you want your guild mark and what color." I ask Lucy

She pointed to her left shoulder that had a missing sleeve "Light blue please." I push the stamp on her shoulder then appeared on her left shoulder and light blue. She looked at and smiled softly at it.

"You know this guild is a lot different than may other guilds I have been through." Lucy said sitting down on one of the bar stools. I walk over and walk into the bar and ask "really here can you tell me your travels around Fiore." she looked at me a bit and I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It went well. I did run into the magic council then stuff happened to keep this a secret I am part of the wizard saints." as she got closer to my ear and said it. I gasp in surprised ness which made everyone look at me and Lucy.

"Call down I just told her that I know all the magic council." Lucy lied for a cover up. Everyone then went back to what they are doing except Erza. She came right up to Lucy and said

"So you know all of the council."

"Yes I do ma'am." Lucy replied while shaking her head two. Erza looked at Lucy in pure shock.

"Don't worry I am watching one in particular and I bet you know him." Lucy said while standing up.

"I got to go see you tomorrow guys." she waved to the whole guild. Then I see star get up from happy and fly onto Lucy's shoulder. Who is this woman….

brother his name is Elfman Strauss. And you can call me Mira. no need to explain who you are I heard everything." I smiled at Lucy how smiled back. "Oh yea wear do you want your guild mark and what color." I ask lucy

She pointed to her left shoulder that had a missing sleeve "Light blue please." I push the stamp on her shoulder then appeared on her left shoulder and light blue. She looked at and smiled softly at it.

"You know this guild is a lot different than may other guilds I have been through." Lucy said sitting down on one of the bar stools. I walk over and walk into the bar and ask "really here can you tell me your travels around Fiore." she looked at me a bit and I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It went well. I did run into the magic council then stuff happened to keep this a secret I am part of the wizard saints." as she got closer to my ear and said it. I gasp in surprised ness which made everyone look at me and Lucy.

"Call down I just told her that I know all the magic council." Lucy lied for a cover up. Everyone then went back to what they are doing except Erza. She came right up to Lucy and said

"So you know _all_ of the council."

"Yes I do ma'am." Lucy replied while shaking her head two. Erza looked at Lucy in pure shock.

"Don't worry I am watching one in particular and I bet you know him." Lucy said while standing up.

"I got to go see you tomorrow guys." she waved to the whole guild. Then I see star get up from happy and fly onto Lucy's shoulder. Who is this woman….

 **Lucy Point Of View**

I had to search for a apartment to sleep in. I did not want to sleep with my brother and his snoring. At the thought of i sighed and started to walk. I was stopped by a rent sign and it said apartment for rent 60,000 jewels. This place is dirt cheap. COOL! I went inside the apartment. I meet the landlady and paid her the jewel. I still had 3 million jew left.

Being a wizard saint actually pays off when you get a million jew just for being at the meetings. I walk into my room to see a blue bed and some furniture. I walk over to the bed and set down my stuff onto the bed. I put my sword holster onto the bed and walked into the bathroom. I take off my clothes and stare in the mirror of my reflection.

I had scares everywhere. All the way to my feet to my neck. I sigh and sit into the tub full of hot water. I always love hot baths. After a hour I got out of the bath and put a blue towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and looked outside to see it was pitch black. I sighed and walk over to my stuff and put my pajamas on. I walk over to my bed and saw Star laying and pass out on the bed.

I picked up my sword holster and put it on the table. I walk over to my suitcase and pulled out a blue scarf that looked like Natsu but blue. "Glace…" I whisper As i tightened the scarf in my hands. I started remembering all the time with Igneel,Glace,Lapis,

and Frost. We all lived together and trained together. Natsu didn't get to any of the dragons except Igneel.

I put the scarf on and tightened it together. "I will never take this off again. Glace" I said as I stood up and went to my bed. I layed down and put Star closer and closed my eyes to fall into sleep.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Hey Lucy….Lucy….LUCY!" I could hear Star screaming my name i was to tired to get up and then yelled back "NOO FIVE MORE MINUTES!" I turned around but to get blinded by the sun. I sat up immediately not wanted to get blinded.

"What do you want?" I said in a tired and groggy voice. I rub my eyes and face Star who had a plate of food. I frowned and glared at her.

"You know I don't eat that much and I am not hungry." I said as I looked away as sadness ran through me at the memory of what happened.

" _ **NO PLEASE STOP!"  
**_ " _ **NOOO IT HURTS!"**_

" _ **AHHHHHHHH!"**_

Then I could hear Star yelling my name. I turn my attention to Star and gave her a confused look.

"Remember you promised you would eat at least once a week." she pushed the plate onto my lap. I stared at the food and sighed in defeat. I pick up the fork that was on the plate and stabbed it into the eggs. I took a bit and another. Then ate a piece of bacon and put it on the table stand next to my bed.

"Star I am going to take a shower can you bring me some clothes after I am in the shower. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I then take my clothes off and walk into the shower. After a hour I stepped out and wrap myself in the same blue towel I used before.

I then look at the clothes that Star got me. The suit was just like the one I always wear but instead black it was dark blue with black outlines. Then there were the same pants I wore yesterday. Then my army boots on the floor. I also saw my blue scarf that glace gave me before she left. After I put my clothes on I walk out of the bathroom to see Star sitting on the bed.

I walk over to Star and sit next to her on the bed.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me Star." I said while looking away from star. I then suddenly feel a sudden warmth come my stomach. I look down to see Star trying to hug me. I smile and hug her back. She looked up to me with tears falling down her eyes.

"PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LEAVE ME….please." Starfire yelled as she hugged me tighter. I smile big and replied "I won't I promise." I hug Star tighter. I could feel the tears roll down my face. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you two Star." I let go of Star and smile at her. I stand up and put her on my shoulder. I walk over to my desk and grab my Sword holster and put it on my waist.

"Let's go to the guild!" I said in excitement and then ran out of our apartment and towards the guild.


	2. The Fight

before I start I sorry for not updating i been having some problems but this may have some mistakes because i did not pre read. Sorry

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Fight**

I walk over to Star and sit next to her on the bed.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me Star." I said while looking away from star. I then suddenly feel a sudden warmth come my stomach. I look down to see Star trying to hug me. I smile and hug her back. She looked up to me with tears falling down her eyes.

"PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LEAVE ME….please." Starfire yelled as she hugged me tighter. I smile big and replied "I won't I promise." I hug Star tighter. I could feel the tears roll down my face. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you two Star." I let go of Star and smile at her. I stand up and put her on my shoulder. I walk over to my desk and grab my Sword holster and put it on my waist.

"Let's go to the guild!" I said in excitement and then ran out of our apartment and towards the guild.

-Timeskip-At The Guild

No One's Point Of View

Star and Lucy made it to the guild and was in front of the guild doors. Lucy opened the doors and walked in as Star was flying towards Happy. Lucy sighed and sat down at a table in the far corners. She pulled out a book and started to read.  
"So who's the new puck that joined our or should I say my guild." said Laxus Dreyar. He had blond hair and a lighting bolt scar on his left eye. He was wearing a jacket and a shirt that you could see the outline of his abs.

Lucy keeper looking at her book. "who you calling a punk." Lucy said not keeping her eyes off her book. Laxus turned and saw Lucy not doing anything except reading. Laxus started to get pissed off because this blondie was not looking at him.

"LOOK AT ME BLONDIE!" Laxus yelled at Lucy who just flipped to the next page of her book. Everyone in the guild started to tremble and hide somewhere they could find.

Lucy sighed and slammed her book and stood up. Her hair was covering her eyes. Her blood started to boil so she walked up to Laxus and stopped right in front of him. She was a little smaller then him but still was tall enough she didn't have to look up to him. She then gave him the most scariest death glares which made him tremble a bit.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ call me that again or you will regret it." she said in a low tone but high enough for the guild to here. The tone was deadly,it sounded like Erza but worse. Everyone started to tremble a bit from the Dragon slayers.

" HAHAHA Never unless you win a fight with me." Laxus said closer to her face. There noses were barely touching and both giving dark auras. Then a hand went between them and spreading them apart. They both look at the person who pushed them apart to see it was Erza who was giving a death glare. Laxus started to tremble but Lucy just walked outside ready for the fight.

Everyone was outside betting on who was going to win. Everyone except Mira, Natsu, Erza, Star, Happy, and Master. They all went for Lucy because they knew that she was strong if she didn't tremble form Erza, and she is the 2 wizard saint. Every stared in shock that ERZA was going for the newby.

"START!" screamed Master Makarov at that Laxus did a lightning roar at Lucy. but she dodged it like it was nothing. Then she holded her hands out and snow started to swirl around her. "SNOW DRAGON SECRET ART : BLIZZARD!" Lucy screamed as a blizzard stranded Lucy and Laxus.

"Over here." Lucy said as she hit laxus in the back making him fall to the ground. He stood up as fast as he could. "LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR!" laxus send a blast of lightning towards where he got hit. He then felt sudden pain making him sipt out blood. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy screamed as a blast of blazing hot fire consumed Laxus.

'How can I loss to a chump.' Laxus thought as he stood up weakly. Then all the snow disappeared and revealing a beaten up laxus who could barely stand and a unscratched Lucy who was just getting started.

"Awwwwww I only got 3 hits in him and my blizzard disappeared. Well then I guess it is all about speed now." Lucy said as she was engulfed in flames. "GO LUCY YOU CAN BEAT HIS BUTT!" Natsu screamed as he was cheating on his older sister. Lucy faced Natsu and gave him a warm smile.

Then she was engulfed in lighting. "Never take your focus off your opponent." Said Laxus laughing as the lighting disappeared to reveal nothing. "You know that was some attack for my ice decoy to disintegrate it." Lucy said behind Laxus who had her eyes closed and was engulfed in flames.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Lucy yelled as she hit Laxus in the face. Laxus was thrown far away from Lucy. He was shaking and was coughing out blood. Lucy sighed and said "are you done yet Laxus? Because this is getting really boring and I have stuff to do instead of messing around with a person who has no clue of what I truly can do." Lucy yeaned and started to walk towards Laxus.

Laxus started to tremble and fallen to the ground. Lucy came up to him and put her hand on his head. A magic circle appeared then disappeared. Laxus wounds disappeared and he then stopped trembling and looked at Lucy with sorrow in his eyes. "treat your family like a family not like crap." Lucy said as she stood up and walked into the guild. Everyone had a shocked face even Erza, Natsu, Master, Happy, and Mira. but Star had a smile on her face like it was nothing. Everyone stared at the cat in a confused and shock state.

"What she did what she usually does. It is normal so don't be scared. But you are lucky Laxus she didn't use her sword." Star said as she flew into the guild after Lucy. "SO EVERYONE DON'T MESS WITH THE NEWBIE OR LUCY DRAGNEEL AS WE MIGHT SAY!" Someone yelled and everyone agreed. Everyone went into the guild except Laxus and his gang.

Lucy sat back down and opened her book and started to read again. "Hey Star can you get something for me?" Lucy asked as she looked up and saw Star wasn't there. Lucy sighed,got up and started to walk to a blue haired women. "Are you Levy mcgarden if I may ask?" Lucy asked the blue haired women.

She looked up at Lucy and shook her head up and down. "W-what d-d-o you need?" Levy asked looking away and started to shake. Lucy sat down next to Levy and gave her the book she was reading. "I think you would like it. Keep good care of it for me. I finished it." Lucy said as she got up from the seat she was at. She turned around and smiled at Levy and said "Please don't be scared of my please. You are my family so don't be scared I won't hurt you."

Then at that Lucy sat in the seat she was at and pulled out another book out of nowhere and started to read it.

Erza's Point Of View

I had just saw Lucy give Levy a book and started to walk away then turned and gave a amazing smile and said "Please don't be scared of my please. You are my family so don't be scared I won't hurt you." then she went back to where she was sitting and pulled out a book and started reading. I should get to know her better. I stand up and walk to the request board.

I pick on that is taking down some bandits in the south. I walk over to Mira and showed her the sheet. Mira gave me the ok and I walked over to Lucy who was still reading her book. "Hey Lucy do you want to go on a job with me." I ask with a small smile on my face. I could feel eyes and ears watching us.

She closed the book and looked at me with a big smile on her face. "Yea sure I would love to, what is the job about?" Lucy asked me taking the flyer out of my hand. "YASSSSSSSS!" She said in excitement jumping up and down. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the guild halls. I could see everyone's eyes widen as I just asked someone on a job.

-Timeskip- Train

We made it to the train station in time. We got our train tickets and got on the train. We were in the front in a booth and sitting together. I could feel my heart start to race. Why am I feeling this way. Then something cut me out of my thoughts "so why did you ask me on this job?" Lucy asked as she stared out of the window.

"What do you mean Lucy?" I ask trying to avoid me from answering. "You know what I mean, you could have gone with anyone else in the guild but you went with me." Lucy said in a stern voice as she still kept her eyes watching the field run by. I sigh in defeat and say "I want to get to know you better. I fully don't trust you because I have went through something that snapped me back into reality."

She smiled and looked at me. Her smile then turned into a frown and then looked back at the window. "What do you want to know about me." she said in a stern and scary voice that made me tremble a bit. I don't know why I was so scared of her. I have to get over this fear I had towards her. "First is that scarf you are wearing did you get it from your dragon?"

She shook her head up and down but still not moving her face or her eyes from the windows. "Second what is with your sword you always carry with the holster?" she griped her sword holster. "I made it with my magic." Lucy said not moving a muscle. "What kind of dragon slaying magic do you use?" I ask curious to find out.

"I use three types, Fire, Ice, water, and Snow. And if you want to know I am the second wizard saint." at that she pulled out a necklace with a the end of it was the rock that wizard saints get. I look at her in shock that she was the SECOND wizard saint. She then put it back on her neck and pulled out a book and started reading.

"What book is that?" I ask curiously wondering if I would like it. "It is about hand to hand combat." She said not keeping her eyes off her book. She then flipped to another page and to another. "Can you look at me." I said as I stared at her with a scary aura around her. "You know that doesn't work on me. I have seen and felt scarier and I will never want to feel it again in my life."

Lucy said closing the book and looking me in the eyes. "Well I am sorry for bring it up for you. You may strike me." I say will putting my hand down and close my eyes for impact. But it never came. I slowly open my eyes to see a sleeping Lucy. She was laying down on the booth and making small snores. I smile and I could feel my face become hot. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and

To stop blushing. Why am I feeling this way toward her. I close my eyes to stop thinking about it and lay down. Then my world went black.


	3. The Mission? Strongest Team?

**Chapter 3**

It has been one week since Lucy and Erza went on there solo mission. It went smooth, Erza didn't have to do anything. All Lucy did was snap her fingers and the building exploded and there was there job. Lucy went on a few missions but just mostly did paper work at the guild. Erza has been on a s-class mission after their mission together.

Lucy sighed as she sat down at her stack of paperwork and a strawberry smoothie on the side. Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on the paperwork. Lucy just laid there till she felt a hand go on her shoulder. She immediately grabbed it and flipped the person onto the table.

Natsu gasped in pain as he got the wind knocked out of him by his sister smashing him onto the table. Lucy immediately let go of Natsu and gasped as she just realized it was only Natus.

"My dragons Natsu don't do that ever again. You scared the crap out of me." Lucy said while helping Natus up off the table.

"Can you never do that again sis, my back is on fire." Natsu said while trying to rub his back with his hands.

Lucy only sighed and nodded. She then grabbed her bag and started to stuff all her papers into the bag. When Lucy was almost done with that the door of the guild hall slammed open to reveal, Erza. Erza's face head a stern look as she looked around the guild hall while holding a horn from a monster she diffeted. She cleared her throat and scowled at the members. " I have heard that you have been causing trouble, Master may forgive you but I don't."

"Cana." Erza continued "That is a inappropriate drinking position. Wakaba, You're dropping ashes all over the floor. Vijeeter, If you must dance, to it outside. Nab, stop loitering around the request board and pick a job already." Erza sighed and shook her head sideways. "You all give me so much trouble, However I won't say anything for today."

Lucy sighed as she walked over to Erza and patted her on the back. " Don't worry Tatiana at least the council is not up your back." Lucy said as she looked down and groaned as she realized she had a meeting today.

Erza turned her body and faced Lucy. Erza was surprised to see the blonde girl sweating buckets and had a irritated face. "Ummmm...Lucy you ok?" Erza said in concerned look on her face. Lucy looked into Erza's brown eyes.'those eyes...' Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and forced her eyes to close. She started to pinched her forehead in frustration at herself. "S-sorry I'am Going to g-"

"Wait...I..need your help...And Natsu and Gray's help also..." Erza said while scratching the back of her head. The guild members jaws dropped as Erza needed help. Lucy only stared at her idiot brother,the striper, and the mighyt tatania. Everyone burst into cheers as Natsu put an arm over Lucy's sholder while grining. Mira started to shake as she realized what just happened.

Elfman saw Mira shake and ran over while having a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Mira?"

"I J-just t-that with Erza, Gray, and Natsu is really strong pair but adding Lucy, who smoked Laxus in a fight...this might be the strongest team in fairy tail." Mira said in a loud voice for everyone in the guild to hear.

After a few seconds of silence the guild hall was filled with cheers.

"We will meet at the train tomorrow around 8-9 Am." Erza said to her team mates, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement. After a while Natsu, Started to jump up and down in excitement. Gray only huffed in annoyance as he watched Natsu jumped.

"You're so annoying flame brain." Gray said as he took off his shirt. Natus stopped what he was doing and started to glare at Gray.

"What did you call me popsicle?!" Natsu said in a deep growl, Gray glared back at Natsu with the same face.

"You heard me flame brain." This triggered Natsu as the both collided heads and started calling each other assaulting names. Both Erza and Lucy sighed as everyone else laughed at the boys as they started to throw punches at each other. Lucy walked over to the fighting boys and forced Natsu and Gray's head together.

The Boys fell to the ground while being unconscious. Everyone Laughed nervously as they watched the sight happen.

"You two are annoying as hell and making me get a headache." Lucy said as she put her hand on her sword that was in the holster.

"Star we need to head out, we have a stuff that is not going to be fun to do." Lucy started walking out of the guild with Star flying over to Lucy and trying to keep up with her. Erza sighed and watched Lucy leave with Star. She walked over to the bar after Lucy was completely gone and sat down on a bar stool.

"Sooooo….What do you think about the new Dragneel?" Mira asked while cleaning a drinking glass.

"She's…interesting….."

Lucy sat down on the bench waiting for her teammates to arrive at the train station. It was 8:00 AM and Lucy had been waiting at the train station for about 30 minutes. She was in her usual outfit but brought a jacket along so she wouldn't freeze to death. Lucy started to get bored so she started to read sorcier weekly while Star was sleeping soundly on her lap. Lucy started to flip through the pages until she found a page that caught her attention.

"The mystery continues! The Number One wizard saint or known as dragon is still unknown. She or He has a Blue and red cloak and has a small pet with the same clock on but smaller. If you had a idea who this person is then send a letter to sorcerer weekly so we can uncover this mystery." Lucy chuckled as she could just tell them but it was fun for them to try and find out. Lying was so easy especially to the guild who now thinks she is the second wizard saint.

Lucy closed the magazine as and started to move around while forgetting about Star. When Lucy fully stood up Star was on the bench while standing and having a tick mark on her head.

"HEY! You are a big Meanie!" Star said as she called to her wings and flew up to Lucy, then started hitting her in the gut.

"Awwww you know you love me~." Lucy teased as she hugged Star and started scratching Stars ear. Star started to purr and snuggle up to Lucy.

Lucy started to laugh as she sat back down and laid Star on her lap again.

"Yourrrrr sooooooo warm mmm." Star said as she snuggled further into Lucy and closing her eyes. Lucy closed her eyes and went into her thoughts.

Erza just got done packing and made it to the station. She started to look around for anyone who has arrived before her. Mostly only looking for Lucy… she knew that Natsu and Gray wouldn't arrive till the last minute. After a minute of looking she spotted a cat that was black but had blue stripes over its body.

She walked over to the bench and saw Lucy having her eyes closed and petting Star, who was asleep on her lap. She shook Lucy lightly to wake her up. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on her wrist. When Erza looked down she saw that Lucy's hand was gripping her wrist and started to dent her armour.

" _State Your Name_!" Lucy said in a venomous tone that made a shiver down Erza's spine. Erza gulped while starting to speak, "E-Erza Scarlet. Your guild mate from Fairy tail." The griped disappeared and then there was a sigh of relief.

"I am so sorry. You scared me and I had no clue who you were." Lucy apologized as she looked Erza into the eyes with a apologetic look on her face.

"I-it's fine." Erza reinsured then started to stare into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. Erza realized that her eyes look familiar to her but couldn't put her finger on it. After a minute of trying to remember where she saw those eyes She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone snapping their fingers.

She then saw Lucy pouting and started to speak " You won….*Sigh* How can you keep your eyes open that long?!" Lucy asked as she moved star off her lap and sat her down on the cold bench.

"Ummmmmmm… erza couldn't think of a answer and why Lucy thought it was a staring contest.

"The boys better be here soon or I am going to make them pay." lucy said while getting up and grabbing her magazine. Walked over to the trash can and dropped it. Lucy walked back over to the bench grabbed Star and put her on her head. Erza scanned Star then looked back into Lucy's eyes.

" So umm Since there is nothing to do would you mind telling me some stuff about you?" Erza said while looking around the train station for Natsu and Gray.

" Well you know my idiot brother Natus. You also know i use 4 types of dragon slaying magic. I was taught this magic by 4 dragons who are igneel who is the king of fire dragons, Glace the Ice dragon, Lapis the water dragon, and Lastly Frost the Snow/teleportation dragon. You also know that I have a scarf like Natsu but blue and this sword I made and got from Glace." Lucy explained as she pointed to her scarf and sword.

"AWSOME! As you may know I use requip magic. I have many armous and outfits. So what does your sword do or is it just like a regular sword?" Erza asked as she started to examined the holster where the sword was.

"Oh...heh...I ummm…. I would rather not talk about my sword." Lucy answered as she hesitantly smiled. Lucy grabbed her jacket and put it on her shoulder.

"Natsu and Gray are here. Let's get going plus I already have the tickets for the train ride." Lucy said as she pulled out the four tickets and handed Erza one. As Erza took the ticket Lucy started to walk towards the boys. Erza was standing there in her thoughts when she snapped out of them to see that Lucy was walking away from her. She started to run to catch up with Lucy.

When Erza caught up to Lucy she found her holding the boys by their ear and glaring at them.

"Holy crap you are fast." Erza said as she took a few deep breaths as Lucy let the boys go making them rub their ears.

"Let's get going." With that they all walked to the train, gave them their tickets, and sat a seat. Erza was sitting with Gray and Natsu was sitting with Lucy. When the train started to move Natsu started to turn green as he put his hands over his mouth to keep in his puke. Lucy sighed while jabbing her fist into his stomach.

Natus passed out and landed on Lucy's lap. Lucy grabbed Star and put her on Natsu's back. Star stretched out and sat up rubbing her eyes to focus on her surroundings. Lucy then started to stroke her brother's hair while a smile started to form on her face.

" So what type of magic do you have Gray?" Star ask as she pulled out a fish and started to munch on it. Gray opened his mouth but was stopped by Lucy who spoke for him.

"Ice make magic." Erza and Gray just stared in pure shock and amazement.

"H-how." Gray mutter as his eyes were wide open and looking into Lucy's eyes.

"Your aura and my magic give it away. When I am standing next to you it is colder than normal but when I am near Erza for example It is normal around her. Just like Natsu it is hot around him. Plus my Ice Dragon slaying magic helps me know who are ice wizards." Lucy answer as she pulled her hand out. When she opened it, it revealed the wizard saint leader badge. Erza and gray just watched in amazement.

"Awesome." They both muttered as they had wide eyes that showed pure amazement. Lucy closed her palm and placed it on Natsu head.

"But getting to the topic why did you drag us all the way here to help with?"

" Well I have reason to believe the dark guild eisenwald is planing something big…. I have no clue only something called Lullaby." Erza said as she started to tap her chin.

" That sounds familiar I think it was a job that Natus and me took a while ago where we chased some random duds and they said something about a flute called lullaby." Gray said as he started at Erza and trying to remember anything else important. Lucy just sat there trying to remember where she has heard of the name before.

"Well I see so you have ran into the eisenwald guild before?" Erza asked Gray as he started to tense up in his seat.

"Well I am not positive they were apart of eisenwald but they did mention lullaby."

"That sounds like the members that dropped out and went into hiding. Perhaps they didn't want anything to do to what is coming." Erza said trying to remember as much that came to mind.

"So this thing is so bad that it scares dark wizards?" Gray asked trying to act tough and not she that he is scared.

"I am just hypothesizing. Who ever you tried to stop must have been from eisenwald. It is obvious that they don't want there plans getting out to the public."

"So what do you think they are trying to do." Lucy asked in a ster voice. As she had her eyes closed while petting her brothers hair.

"Let me start from the beginning, Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards."

"Come on hurry it up bartender."

"Hey relax a little."

"And how am I supposed to do that. We have finally managed to figured out where lullaby is hidden but we can't do anything because of some seal."

"Keep it down man."

"Don't sweat it you guys let me handle this one on my own. You guys just head back to the guild. Aright?"

"You sure Kageyama?"

"You going to be kay on your own."

"You don't have to worry about me just tell Erigor that I will be bring lullaby back in three days."

As the train rolled by as Erza finished talking. Lucy thought and decided to let her mind slip out her thoughts.

" Lullaby that sounds like something that what you would put a kid to sleep."

"Yes and the fact that it has been sealed away must have meant to have very powerful magic." Erza reassured as she examined Lucy who had her eyes closed and deep in thought.

"And you are sure these guys were with eisenwald?" Gray asked unsure about this whole conversation and were it was going.

"Yes…...I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognized the name. Erigor the ace of eisenwald. He only accepts assassination request, which he has earned the name erigor the repper. When the magic council outlawed assassination request eisenwald thought money was more important than the council's rule. As a result they were kicked out of there wizard league 6 years ago. But that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

Lucy just shrugged as gray started to shiver as anger started to radiate off of Erza. Erza slammed her fist into the booth and started to raise her voice in a venomous tone.

"How could I have been so careless if I have only recognized Erigor name that day I would have pulverised them. I could have forced them to reveal there seem to me."

"Erza calm the hell down. It is not your fault if it was me I would have not even cared about what they were saying and let them be. At least you got information and that is good enough." Lucy comforted as she opened her eyes and smiled at Erza. Some of Erza's anger went away and made Gray relax a bit into the booth.

" So let me get this strait. Eisenwald is trying to do something with this thing called lullaby and you want to stop them, after what you heard you think it is something bad." Gray restated as he looked out of the window a little.

"Yes! And I am not foolish enough to take on a whole magical guild by my self that is why I asked you three for your help. Were storming the eisenwald guild."

"Sounds fun to me!" Gray and Lucy say at the same time while Gray smiles and Lucy has a small smile.

When the train pulled over Lucy, Star, Gray, and Erza got off grabbed some sandwiches and went back to where they were. They started eating till Lucy looked up from her sandwich and looked at Gray.

"Hey Gray if you don't mind is it ok if you show off some of your magic?" Lucy asked so she could keep mental note of how skilled he was. Gray nodded his head in a yes motion as he holded out his hand on hand flat and fingers spread while the other was in a fist and on the palm.

After a seconded he let his fist go to revil a beautiful ice fairy tail guild sign.

"Nice you are very skilled Gray." Lucy praised as she just realized why Natsu and him don't get along very well. Lucy giggled a little and said

"Kow I know why you and Natus hate each other so much."

"I never really thought about it that why." Erza said as she took the last bit of her cake.

"No I just hate his guts."


	4. Fighting Eisenwald

Lucy,Gray and Erza get off at Onibas station as they started to walk out of the station.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still in this town?" Gray asked Erza as he walked right next to her.

"I have no idea that's what we're here to find out." Erza replied as she started to speed up making everyone try and follow the pace. As Lucy was stuck in thought she froze. Erza and Gray stopped in there tracks and shooting worried glances at Lucy. Lucy cured under her breath.

" We forgot Natsu on the fucking train."

They all ran back to the the twin as fast as they could but to see the train leaveing. Lucy groaned and pinched her forehead. Star smiled and waved as she just stood there watching the train leave. Gray just stood there shocked as he just watched the train go by.

"I was to busy talking, that I forgot about him. I am such a fool! Natsu hates all transportation! This is all my fault. I need one of you to hit me for my stupidity." Erza siad in a deep voice as she closed her eyes and holded out her fist in disappointment.

" Let's focus on the task at hand. Let's go!" Lucy command as she ran for the middle of the train station

As Natsu sits on the bench a man mostly in white comes up to him.

"We'll look it here it's a fairy tail wizard." The man said as he walked up to Natsu and as next to him.

"How's the guild treating you. Enough to stick around." The man stood up and looked down on Natsu. And of course Natsu was confused tring to figure out what was going on. Immediately a foot slammed into Natsu's face. This started to piss off Natsu.

" Don't Act high and mighty just because your in a legal guild fairy. You guys just blindly follow the magic concial you know what you look to us? Harmless little fly's." The man said while chuckling. This pissed off Natsu more as he started getting ready to attack but stopped when he felt like barfing. The man Started laughing and started to start his attack.

"You call that magic?! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT REAL MAGIC IS!" At that shadow things came from the ground and hitting Natsu square in the face. Natsu fell to the ground in pain and groaned. At that the train came to a sudden stop. At that the man dropped a weird looking flute with a three-eyed skull head on top of it.

Erza pulled the emergency switch to stop the train as a man started to tell at her.

"What are you doing?"

"It's for a commrad please under stand." Erza said trying to stop the old man. Lucy only groaned as she face planted into her palm.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Lucy complained as she watched Erza and the man go at it. " Know I understand why the magic concial hate this guild so much, and why Are THEY ALL INSAINE!" Lucy yelled as she tried to calm down.

"Well we are not all insaine." Gray simply says as he stands there with out his shirt like it wasn't off. This only irritated Lucy more as she growls and bites on her tongue.

"Gray Clothes."

Natsu kneeled as he realized that the train stopped.

"The trained stopped. huh what's that?" Natsu looked at the wired flute thingy that layed right in front of him and the man. The man got up and realized that Natsu saw what he had recoverd for the Eisenwald guild leader.

"Shit you saw it."

Natsu stood up and glared at his enemy. His fist went completely on fire.

"Enough from you...It's time for pay back!"

With that Natsu went to punch the man which exploded the top of the car. But the man made a wall of shadow hands to block the attack.

"NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Natsu screamed but stopped when a voice started to talk.

"Sorry for the emergency stop. It was a false alarm and we will be leaving shortly." That was the que for Natsu to get out of there.

"Got to go byeeee!" Before he could leave the man started to talk making Natsu stop.

"WAIT! I not letting you get away that easily. Your messing with Eisenwald now!" Natsu grabed his stuff and turns and faces the man.

" Huh so you're with Eisenwald. Well I will show you what happeneds to people who mess with fairy tail." With that said the train jolted and started to move. Natsu put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from pucking.

Suddenly Natsu could here her sister calling for him. With that Natsu jumps out of the window and colliding with Gray who was on top of the magic mobile. Erza stopes the vehicle and asked the boys if they were all right. They both layed on the ground as they massaged there heads. As Natsu stood up he was forced into a hug with Lucy. Lucy death griped onto Natsu as Natsu returned the hug.

As Lucy broke the hug he yelled at the three.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ON THE TRAIN!" Erza sighed as relif flowed through her body.

"I am just glad your not hurt. My apologise Natsu." Erza said as she slammed him into her armor.

"It's OK." Natsu backed away from Erza then continued. " Well I am shaken pretty bad. I got attached by a weird oh on the train."

"Weird. Did they say who they were?" Lucy asked trying to find out who hurt her baby brother.

"He said Eisenwald I think." With that Erza slapped Natsu and yelled "YOU FOOL! THATS WHO WE ARE AFTER! WHY DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?! " This Natsu confused. This was the first time he heard this name before.

"What do you mean this is the first time I heard about it. "

" I explained everything on the train! YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY TALK!" Erza yelled at Natsu for not listening to her.

"She is officially insaine." Lucy said as she watched the seen Infront of her. Gray and Star nodded in agreement as the all headed to the magic mobial. Erza put the thing on her wrist and started the vehicle.

" He was on the same train that we were on. Let's go catch him."

"But what did he look like?" Gray asked as he looked towards Natsu.

"He didn't look like he was from a dark guild. But he was carrying this flute. It's looked like a skull but with three eyes." Natsu answered as he looked to the sky.

" A three eyed skull..." Lucy mumered as Gray stated it was creepy.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Star asked as Lucy stood there with a little worry.

"I have heard about that flute. Lulluby. The curesd song. It's death magic!"

"A cursed song? Like mincantation?" Gray asked trying understand what Lucy was taking about.

"I have heard about it from the magic concial. There are multiple deadly forbidden spells out there. And one of them is lulluby." Lucy stated as she closed her eyes in furry.

"She's right there are many spells and lulluby is probably one of the worst if it is sealed." Erza said backing up Lucy and trying to get her point cross.

"Let's get moving before anything bad happens!" Lucy command as every one got on the magic mobial as Erza started the vehicle.

As the engineer dropped dead the dark guild Eisenwald stood behind the dead engineer they started to take over the train as everyone screamed in terror.

"Kunugi station is under Eisenwald control you all do what we say to do! " The leader of Eisenwald, Erigor shouted and commanded as he leaded the dark guild. The guild started to wreak and break every supply on the train. A man in white with black hair and eyes, stepped out. Kageyama, uses dark/shadows magic.

"Well looks who here."

"Kageyama. I heard you were coming abored this train. The train is damaged. Care to explain?" Erigor said as he faced Kageyama while his death scythe slung over his shoulder.

"Come on! Are interested into what I have retrieved?" At that he pulled out lullaby to show his boss. "Heh I have finally managed to brake the seal."

"Excellent..." Erigor said as he had a evil grin planted on his face. He took it from kageyama and stared at it in amusement.

"Is that it?" One of the members ask there leader.

" Yes! This was just regular back magic but the great black wizard Zeref transformed it even further into a demon flute. All those who hear the sound of this flute have the life sucked out of them. The mass-death curse magic, Lullaby!"

At that everyone cheered at there victory.

"ERZA SLOW DOWN YOUR USING TO MUCH POWER ON THIS THING!" Gray screamed as they jumped off a hill and landed ruffly on the ground.

"I have no choice to press Erigor gets his hands on that mass-death curse magic, then There's no telling what he'd do! " Erza told Gray who was death griping the hood of the vehicle. Lucy sighed as Natsu sat there trying to concentrate on not pucking all of his lunch out.

'what the fuck is Erza thinking trying to drain all her magic power before the fight even begins! Then that means I have to do a magic transfer.' Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and focused on her soundings with her dragon senses.

' _Damn him What is he after?_ ' Erza thought as she pumped more magic into the vehicle as to make it go faster.

' _FASTER_!'

In the town of Clover there lays a building that belongs to the guild masters conferences.

"I am jelous maky! Your Wizards are full of life and there such cuties!" Said Bob, the master of the blue Pegasus guild. And just cause your wondering he is a man wearing a weird looking pink dress with shorts. He is baled and wears angel wings, jewelry , and lip stick. Right Infront of him sits master makarov drinking beer and eating a chicken wing.

" I heard you got a new member that is power full and is apart of the wizard saints." Bob said with a wink.

" Oh you must be talking about Lucy, she is our newest guild member and she has a body for sure." Makarov said as he smiled, fully meaning it.

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you master makarov. She might just kill you if she hears you." said goldmine the master of Ouatro cerberus. He wore sunglasses with a hat and a coller that was around his neck.

"Your guild may be spirited, but they do go over board somthimes. The council is just worried sick of when fairy tail destroys a city. Can't blame them." Goldmine said as he pointed his stick of food at Makarov.

"Oh who cares there just jelous that my Wizards are hot!" Makarov said as he raised his drink up. Suddenly a bird saying Master Makarov came in holding a letter. The buried went over to Makarov and said

"I got a message from Marijane." With that the bird dropped off the letter and flew away. Makarov used some magic and then a video of Marijane popped on.

"Hi master! Glad you made it to the conference safe and sound."

"SEE guys get some eye candy boys." Makarov said as he held out the letter out so everyone could see it. There were many whistles and some just nodded in the crowd.

" You won't believe it master! This the greatest thing in history of fairy tail! Erza, Gray and Natsu have all teamed all up together. But not just that LUCY DRAGNEEL IS WITH THEM!" Makarov stiffend up and had a shocked face.

" They have formed the strongest team that fairy tail could offer! Sorry for the Interruption but I just need to tell you the exciting news! Goodbye master see you when you return!" The screen dissipperd as Makarov started to cry.

" What's wrong maky?"

" Guessing the concial has a good reason to be worried." Makarov layed down on the table and started to pray that the 4 of them won't destroy a town or get into trouble.

' _better keep them in line and out of trouble Lucy .'_

At Kunugi station, officers line up to stop the buzzing passengers as they screamed at the the top of the hill there was a magic mobial operated by Erza. Lucy stuck her head out of the window to see what was going on.

"I can understand cars and boat, by why a train?" Lucy said out loud trying to figure out why they would high jack a train out of all the things there is in this world.

"It doesn't seem good for get aways. It can only go on the tracks and that just on way!" Star stated as she looked out the window with Lucy.

"But they are incredibly fast." Erza said as she looked at Lucy and Star.

"Well it's up to us to find where those Eisenwald guys are going and why are they in such a hurry." Gray said while having his clothing off and having Natsu laying his head on the seat right next to him. Lucy looked in side to find Gray naked. Lucy just sighed as she just remembered that she had done that after learning ice dragon slayer magic.

"Gray clothes." Gray just shrugged as he started putting on his shirt.

"Well the military got called. They should find them. But I highly doubtful that they will do anything helpful." Lucy stated as she watched the military try and calm the people down.

"I hopes that's not the case Lucy." Erza said in a voice that held sadness of the dead people. After what Erza said she started to start the car and drive off.

As the train flew by in top speeds there was difficult problems goin inside the train. Erigor cuts at Kageyama but miss landing and cutting the seat right next to him. Kageyama fell to the ground with a terrorized face.

"Let me get this straight! You allowed a fairy tail fly to see lulluby! AND THEN LET HIM GRT AWAY! IS THAT TRUE!" Erigor yelled at Kageyama. He was pissed to the core.

'How could they see the lulluby.'

"It's not like they know by of our plans sir. Even if he did, him and his stupid guild wouldn't be able us right?!" Suddenly Erigor slammed his scythe into the ground right Infront of Kageyama.

" We can't afford any changes. Unfortunately we have a strategy at place." Erigor said with a deep dark tone. Kageyama looked up at Erigor, opened one eye and grinned a little.

"Right! The thing at Oshibana station." Erigor took out lulluby and put his scythe back on his shoulder and started to speak.

"We can't have fly's buzzing around were there not wanted. It's up to all of you men to swat them away." Erigor ordered as everyone replied in sync.

"YES SIR!"

Erza turned the car around the corner violently at top speeds. Gray was holding for dear life to the hood of the car as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"ERZA STOP! YOUR GOING WAY TO FAST! YOUR GOING TO OVER LOAD THR SCP PLUG!" Gray yelled as he tried to get Erza to slow down. But Erza didn't care she need to make sure no one dies.

" Nobody could tell how much inoccent lives could be in danger when lulluby's song is released. I can't slow down we have to stop Eisenwald before it's to late." Erza said as she put more magic energy into the vehicle so it could go faster.

"At this rate your going to use up all your magic energy before you even get into battle." Gray remind that they wanted Erza to fight with them.

"Well I will just will have to rely on hand to hand combat. Besides I got Lucy you and Natsu at my side." As they went towards oshibana station there was smoke rising up. Erza noticed it and pointed it out. When the made it there Lucy could here everyone complaining about the train station being closed. Erza walked up to one of the people trying to get everyone back to there home or some were but at the station. Erza put her hand on the man's sholder and went to ask a question.

"What's going on?! But instead of getting a answer she got a rudder comment. She finally had already lost it and smashed they guys head making him unconscious and fall to the floor. She we to the other man but he didn't reply so Erza head smashed him causing him fall to the ground.

Lucy bust into laughter as she watched Erza knock everyone out. Lucy set Natsu down and started dying of laughter.

"AMAZING METHOD AMAZING!" With that Lucy started to clap as she wiped a tear away. Lucy turned and looked at Gray to find him naked. Again.

"Gray clothes." Lucy sighed and then saw Erza walk over after finishing knocking every one out.

" The Eisenwald guild is in side. Let's go." Erza commanded as Lucy picked up Natsu and started to run after Erza and Gray.

As they ran through the halls Erza explained that the military made it before them

" A small unit of troops came in earlier but had yet to return. I am guessing they have been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces." When they made it to the stairs there laid the small troops of military all dead.

"They been all wiped out!" Star said as she flew right next to Erza and Lucy.

"They were no match with the Eisenwald guild. The numbers and magic wasn't fair." Erza stated as she sped up pace to try and get to the dark guild. Finally they made it to a opening were they were met by the whole Eisenwald guild.

"Welcome! Fairy tail fly's." Erigor said as he stood on top of the train. While the whole guild laughed a little as Lucy sat Natsu down.

"This is going to be fun." Lucy said as she cracked her knuckles and neck.

"I take it you are Erigor the reaper." Erza said as she holded out her hand Infront of Lucy to make sure she did not attack quite yet. Erigor did a small laugh as he just sat there. Lucy growled as she was already to kick some ass. She kicked Natsu in the stomach to wake him up.

"You really do think thats going to work?" Star asked as she just sat on Lucy's sholder and started to shake her head. Lucy only growled more as she became more pissed. Suddenly Kageyama noticed that it was the guy on the train who saw the lulluby and he started to glare until he spoke up.

"Your the one on the train. It's all your fault that I got in trouble with Erigor. Get up." Suddenly Natsu recognize the voice but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Were not thretend by you! Tell me what you are planing on doing with lulluby!" Erza commanded as she stood up taller and raised her voice.

"Heh you haven't heard yet have ya? " Suddenly Erigor went up to the sky and started flying. "What do all have train stations have?"

"Wind magic." Lucy said as she could tell by the way he was flying. He was lossing magic energy from flying. Erigor landed on the broadcaster. Instantly Erza knew what he was going to do with lulluby.

"YOUR GOING TO BROADCAST LULLUBY!" Erza screamed as there were many innocent individuals outside the train station. Erigor just laughed and started to speak.

"Thousands of on lookers walked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. who knows if I raise the volume enough I may take out the whole entire city with my Melody of death."

" What makes you do a heinous crime to the innocent individuals in this town!" Erza yelled as this was making her angry to the core.

" This is a cleansing all the fools who have there rights that they hold dear and without even knowing there are those whose same rights have been stolen away. They have turned a blind eye to the world. So the REAPER HAS COME TO PUNISH THEM!"

"That doesn't mean killing them! They are innocent people and that's only going to make your rights worse. That's why you were kicked out of the wizerds league in the first place!" Lucy said as her eyes grew into a little red color as he blood boiled.

"At this point we have given up getting our rights back. We want Power! Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happeneds in the future!"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE INSAINE!" Lucy yelled as she had enough with poeple going insaine on her.

"Were only in a new age of darkness of course by the time that it gets here you will be LONG GONE!" Kageyama said as he made a magic circle under him making shadows go after Lucy. Before it could get anywhere close fire canceled it as Natsu appeared standing tall and strong.

"Eisenwald dude. I knew I heard that voice before."

"FINNLY YOUR UP! BUT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Lucy screamed as she hit Natsu on the head. Natsu went to go and attack Lucy but saw her eyes starting to turn red. Natsu sighed and started to whisper

"Just a little long . Your eyes are glowing red again by the way." Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they were back to there normal chocolate brown eyes.

' _You fairy tail fly's flew into my trap. Heh everything is going exactly as planned. But I will not rest until they hear the meledy of lulluby. Then we finnaly have got revenge of the ones who wronged us.'_ suddenly Lucy snapped as her eyes started to glow red again but with control.

" When I get to you you're going to wish that you were dead and that you have never crossed paths with me!" Lucy yelled as she started to charge at Erigor.

"I leave it up to you boys!" Erigor said as he dissipperd like the wind. Lucy growled as she started to roar.

"Gray and Natsu I need you to go after Erigor. If you two work together, not even Erigor the reaper can beat you. I am leaving him in you hands." Erza said as she watched steam rise off of Lucy as she gets ready for battle. Behind Erza, Natsu and Gray started to growl and collide there heads together. But Erza turned around the became best buds and started screaming aye aye captain. As they ran off to catch Erigor Erza turned her attention to Lucy who was standing Infront of her as she was steaming like a bolling pot. But two people realized that they 2 were leaving they left to go chase Natsu and Gray as Lucy and Erza could do nothing about it.

"We'll catch up with them when were finished with the man here ok Lucy?" Erza asked as Lucy turned towards Erza and gave her a simple nod. Suddenly a sword came out of thin air as Erza charged forward with Lucy behind. Slashing at the group of man they all went down with out a fight. 3 man shot light bolts towards Erza but ice came from the ground and blocked that attack.

"NOW!" Lucy screamed as Erza jumped into the sky and requiped her weapon and turned it into a spear. Slicing through the 3 man as she went to another bunch of men. As she requiped into a double sided swords when a bunch of men caught her off guard. She sliced through the man and then looked over to Lucy who was watching closely and not paying attention to her soundings. A Eisenwald member sneaked up behind Lucy and was about to strike but was sent flying into a wall. Lucy smirked then set her body on fire.

"NOW DIE!" Lucy screamed as she struck at the members as they were all set on fire and fell to the ground. She then used ice dragon slaying magic and struck a few members with ice spicks.

" That was impressive!" Erza said as she stood back to back with Lucy as Eisenwald members surrounded them.

" Heh that was nothing! But good job out there. Hang in there you magic levels are down so let's finish these men and then I will help you with that magic problem." Lucy said she she left Erza and went charging at the men on her side. Suddenly Erza's clothes started to disappear as her armor started to change. Lucy's eyes sparked as she stared in aww as she always wanted to see the armor again. As the cloud of smoke disappear she was in armour that had 4 wings and amazing swords. Suddenly swords appeared and started to move in a circle. Erza flew to the sky and readied her attack.

" CIRCLE SWORD!" The circle went through all the remaining members as everyone fell to the ground except two. On of the man that had light magic went to strike Erza but was sliced and fell to the ground. The other on was about to leave but was stopped by a barrier of ice that surrounded him. Lucy smirked and held out her hand for a high five. Erza shrugged and high fives her back.

' _something about her just makes me feel warm and happy inside. Like I can trust her no matter where and what we're facing.'_ Erza thought as she smiled warmly at Lucy as Lucy did back. Suddenly Erza started to fall but to catched by Lucy.

"You used to much magic power. Grr you should have not used that stupid vehicle. I have way more magic power then Gray, you and, Natsu combined... Do you trust me?" Lucy asked as she stared Erza dead in the eye. Erza hesitate a little but nodded her head yes. Lucy closed her eyes and put her hands over Erza. Suddenly Erza could feel magic power go through her. And she knew it wasn't hers. Erza looked at Lucy to see her hands glowing and the glowing path go right towords her stomach. Half of Erza's magic returned to her. Lucy finnaly stopped and brung her hands back down. She stood up and cracked her back. She held out a hand to Erza and Erza took it and was lifted into the air and landed right Infront of Lucy.

"W-w-hat?" Erza asked/said as confusion laced her voice.

"I put some magic power into you to restore some of you magic power." Lucy said with a warm sweet smile. Suddenly Lucy was embraced by warmth as she felt warmth around her. Lucy was shocked by the warm and loving embrace. She never hugging or got hugged unless it was Natsu or...Him. Lucy hugged back but lighter then a feather. When Erza broke the hug she started to realize what she did.

"OMG I am SOOOO sorry!" Erza said as she started to appoligize over and over. Finnaly Lucy made Erza stop but clapping her hands together loudly so Erza could stop.

"It's fine. It just surprised me that's all. I really never hugged or got hugged expect Natsu and a person that I used to love." Lucy said as she tried to reinsure that Erza was fine and shouldn't be sorry. Erza was surprised that she had someone else that she loved.

' _maybe a boyfriend? What if she's gay!_ ' Erza thought as her face started to warm up. Lucy giggled and answered Erza's first question.

"No it was not a boyfreind. It was a family member but he's dead. Natsu doesn't remember this but we had another older brother but he was killed with our parents. I had to take care of Natsu till we meet our dragons." Lucy sadly smiled as she started to recall all of the memories of there family dying. Suddenly she heard a crashing noise from the celling.

"Erza I am going to check what is going on. You stay here and here." Lucy gave a lacrima to Erza and continued to talk.

"Call me right away if there's any trouble." With that Lucy ran off towords the sound of the crash. When Lucy left Erza fell to her knee and started to talking deep breaths.

 _'why am I feeling this way. Please find Erigor guys.'_

As Gray and Natsu run the halls they started to argue.

"I can't believe she's making us work together! What was she thinking!" Gray said as he really didn't want to work with the fire dimwit.

" Obviously she wasn't thinking! Everyone knows fire and ice don't mix!" Natsu said as he started to run faster to beat

Gray.

"Yea! Why does she always have to be so fucking bossy!"

" She should ask use instead of ordering us!"

As both of the boys stopped and stomped as they faced each other and said in a usion

"I don't need your help! I could take Erigor all by my self!" They both butted heads while glaring at each other.

"Dragons\god are you copying me." They said in usion as they just glared at eachother until they realized that it was a two separate ways.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu asked as he looked at the path in worry.

" I guess we have to spit up." Gray answered as he stomped his left foot while Natsu stomped his right foot.

"Natsu we are up against a evil freek who is about to unleash a evil spell. If you find him give him a thrashing." Gray said as he put out his fist asking for a fist bump.

" That goes to you to buddy." Natsu said as he fist bumped Gray with a smile.

"Don't die on me." Gray whispered quiet enough so Natsu couldn't hear him.

"Later loser!" With that Gray sprinted down the hallway. After awhile Gray came to a halt to a speaker and finally figured where he was going.

"So if Erigor going to broadcast the lulluby then HE MUST BE AT THE STUDIO!" With that Gray made his way to the broadcasting studio. When he made it he opened the door to find it empty.

"There's nobody here. Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it over the pa." As Gray looked around he felt a presence above him. He moved out of the just in time before the person attack could reach him.

"That was a nice guess pal but our plan is not as obvious as you think." The mystery man spoke as he hang from the ceiling with his tape fingers. He was in black and yellow and a weird looking thing over his head. Gray smirked as he Finally was able to kick ass.

"Then tell me what the plan is then you won't get hurt." Gray said with a venomous voice. Suddenly tape fingers came at Gray as he closed his fist and put it onto his palm. He closed his eyes as he got ready to attack. As he opened his eyes a ice shield started to form.

"Ice make sheild!" The ice sheild blocked the attack as the black and yellow guy suddenly realized that his weakness was ice. Gray jumped and put his fist into palm again.

"ICE MAKE KNUCKLES!" Suddenly knuckles came from the ground and attacked the man. The man was sent flying and fell to the ground. Gray walked up to him and smashed him into a wall.

"This Is the last time I am going to ask you. What are you planing." The man just laughed and grinned at Gray.

"Erigor's magic barrier should be up by now.

" Erigor's what?"

Erza stood on the balcony. Erza held a microphone and looked to the people that were standing out side the train station. She turned on the microphone and started to tell at the people.

" If you value your lives then you'll leave this place at once. This station had been stolen over by a dark guild who is about to come and kill you all. I beg you ran as far as you can!" As everyone gasped some of them were already running away. But suddenly everyone ran as they fled the scene to only leave the people who were in the building. Three man came up to Erza and started to yell at her she just glares at them as they fled the scene too. Suddenly the wind started to pick up behind her as Erza looked behind her to see the whole station covered in wind.

"It's some kind of wind barrier!" Erza said as she looked in shock to see that everyone was trapped. Erza was about to bring out the lacrima to call Lucy but was stopped by a familiar voice. Erza turned around to see Erigor flying he laughed and smirked down at Erza.

" I have always wanted to fight the queen of the fairy's. But sadly I don't have time to play right now." Suddnly his hand started to glow purple that pushed Erza into the wind barrier. When Erza made it inside she tried to run through it but she was sent flying back.

"It's useless there is no way your able to brake my magical barrier! You see that there only one way in and if you try to go through... Well it will tear you apart."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU BICH!" Erza screamed as she holded her arm in pain as she winced every time she moved it.

" We used to much time on you pathetic fairies I have to go catch a meeting see you later!" Erigor said as he laughed and flew away. Erza's blood boiled. Erza took out her lacrima and called Lucy. As Lucy picked up she was running around looking for the cashing noise.

"Lucy we have a problem!", Erza said as he started to show the wind barrier.

"WAIT! FUCK! Erza did you see Erigor leave!" Lucy said as she stopped in her tracks and so did Star who was flying.

"Yea! He said something about a meeting!" Erza replied as Lucy screamed out in anger.

" HES GOING AFTER THE FUCKING GUILD MASTERS! THATS WHY HE TOOK THE TRAIN. TO STOP EVERYONE FROM GETTING AND GETTING OUT OF CLOVER TOWN!", Lucy screamed as she threw her lacrima making it shatter to pieces and brake which ended the call. Lucy finnly gave up and searched for Grey's presence. When she found it she teleported right behind him to find him freezing a man completely. When finished he turned around seeing a figure he went to punch but was stopped by a hand. When He finnaly realized it was Lucy and he screamed.

"It's fine Gray. I am guessing you know what there planning." Gray nodded his head and started walk with Lucy.

"I forgot Star..." Lucy said as she couldn't fell the presence of Star.

"Gray we are going to teleport to Erza then I am going after Natsu and Star." Gray nodded holded Lucy's sholder. Suddenly they were covered in white then to a person with bright red hair, wearing armor and was holding a lacrima.

"Erza." Lucy said as she walked up to Erza. Erza jumped but smiled as she realized that it was Lucy and Gray.

"H-how-?" Erza was cut off by Lucy who was giving a face that means 'really'. Erza suddnly remember that Lucy had teleportation. Everyone was cut off by a loud scream then explosion. Everyone looked around to find some of the wall missing.

" I got this." Lucy said as she dissippperd into thin air.

As Natsu ran down the halls he started to brake the walls with his flames as he destroyed the everything instead of using the door. Kageyama descended from his shadow and attacked Natsu with a shadow fist. Natsu fell over into a pile of wooden boxes. Natsu jumped up as he holded the panting that was stuck on his head. This made kageyama laugh as he started to speak.

"You look ridiculous scumbag." This only pissed off Natsu more as he burned the painting of his head and then proceeded to yell.

"TELL ME WERE ERIGOR IS!" Kageyama started to laugh again and put a hand on the ground and smirked, in a evil way.

"If you really wanna know your going to have to bring me to the brink of death. DARK SHADOW!" kageyama said as he sent shadowy figures towards Natsu. Natsu block them off by Crossing his arms together to avoid damage.

"Your going to have to try harder if you want to beat me!" Natsu said as he dogged the attacks coming towords him. Finally Kageyama gave up and started the next spell.

"You won't be able to doge this one! SNAKE SHADOW!" Suddenly many snakes came after Natsu. Natsu only smirked and got ready for his attack. His arms started to be covered by flames as he jumped towords the snakes.

" FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu screamed as when he slammed the wing attack all the snakes were gone and Natsu standed there smirking. Kageyama looked in shock as a wizard could take that attack with one single hit. Suddenly Natsu was right in front of him holding a ball of flames. Kageyama was sent flying into a wall which he broke then to the other wall but stopping there. Natsu went to attack again but was stopped by Erza and Gray screaming at him.

"DONT ATTACK HIM!" Suddenly she summoned a sword and went to swing. Natsu panicked and put his hands over his head but stopped when Erza went after Kageyama. Kageyama eyes showed that he was terrified to death.

" You need to unseal the wink barrier!" Erza commanded as Kageyama just closed his eyes and rested against the wall. Suddenly Kageyama was impaled from behind leaving a hole in him as a hand came through. Kageyama fell to the ground as Erza caught him and try to keep Kageyama alive. Natsu started to be covered in flames as he just watched what happened.

"WHY WOULD YOU TREAT YOU FREIND LIKE THAT!" Natsu screamed as he punched the man and the wall as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Erza he's unconscious there's no use." Gray said as Erza was just livid as she started slamming Kageyama up and down to wake him up.

" He will!" Erza said in a determined voice she kept doing it untill a voice stopped her.

"Save it Erza. It's not worth it just patch him up and let's get to the wind barrier. Star here wants me to do something that I don't want to do but if it gets us out of here then I will do it." Lucy said as she standed at the middle of the hall way with Star standing on her shoulder. Erza, Gray and, Natsu noodded as they all ran to the wind barrier while Erza carried Kageyama. When they made it Lucy faced Erza, Gray and, Natsu and took a deep breath.

"Natsu remember when I got this sword and what it does?" Lucy asked as she unclipped the holster that connected to her pants.

"Glace gave that to you. Glace said that it has all dragon magic. It can't run out of magic but the user will be drained from all there magic power. It will cut and make everything in there way when the user slices it. Wait..." Natsu answerd as he realized what she was going to do.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THE LAST TIME YOU USED IT YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS FOR DAYS!" Natsu yelled as he walked over to snatch the sword out of Lucy but stopped when Lucy's aura went dark.

"Natsu that was when I was like 5 to 6. I am around 20 years old. If we are getting out of here and saving the guild master this is the only way. But when we get out of here. I will tired as hell and I may fall unconscious only for awhile. Star will take Natsu to Erigor and Natsu will beat the shit out of him. While Gray operates the magic mobile. Gray you will have to take control Erza is only 1/2 full of magic. By you sir have a complete tank." Lucy explained as she smiled brightly. Everyone noodded there heads yes and Lucy went over to the wall and started to draw the sword. The sword glowed blue as Lucy completely pulled it out the holster. Suddenly everyone closed there eyes as a bright blue light blinded them. When they were able to see Lucy put the sword back into the holster as the wind barrier was gone and the front of the station was completely destroyed. Lucy started to tumble and then she Began to Fall. But at the nick of time Erza gave Kageyama to Natsu and ran and catched Lucy before she fell on the concrete. Erza sighed as she stood up and holded Lucy I her arms Bridal Style. Natsu and Star left as they went max speed and was gone in a second. As Gray got the magic mobile. Lucy layed on the seat as on the other seat Kageyama was asleep on the other seat. Erza had no were to sit so she lifted Lucy's head and then put it back on her laps as she suddenly messed with her hair.

'please _Natsu make sure he goes no where. And please be safe both of you.'_

 **Well thats it guys and am so sorry that this came out late but I promise to be on time. So I will try and update it every 2 weeks. I have lost my computer so that is why I have not been updating so I hope you liked it! And enjoy what life you have! PEACEEEEE!? ﾟﾑﾍ** **? ﾟﾑﾊ**


End file.
